


Haunting Smile

by QueenOfLebanon



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Dry Sex, F/F, Futanari, Hurt, Loss of Virginity, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, TeenVayne, This is brutal be warned, Trauma, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfLebanon/pseuds/QueenOfLebanon
Summary: 16 year old Vayne returns home from a midsummer feast only to find her parents were brutally murdered. Unfortunately, Vayne is left alone with the succubus that murdered her parents with bad intentions for the girl. This is set during Vayne origin story.





	Haunting Smile

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine dared me to write a brutal fan fictions that would test our limits. Obviously I do not condone rape or sexual assault of a minor, but be warned this is brutal (or not I don't think what y"all might like). There might be some Grammatical errors and such. but Enjoy!

The night sky stood an inky awning of darkness dappled only by the fewest of stars, where just hours ago it had been a blue summer's day. The infrequent hoot of a hidden owl was the only sound to infuse the silence until a refrain of slapping footsteps and crunching gravel echoed into the emptiness of the night. As voices and heavy breathing quickly followed, the owl omitted a screech of protest and took flight. The sound of the footsteps grew louder until a silhouette of a young girl around the age of sixteen runnings was seen among the darkness in the summer night of Demacia. Shauna Vayne’s feet pounded the ground with all the grace of a sack of wet concrete. Despite tying her long dark brown hair in a ponytail strands managed to get loose and fell right between her brown eyes and creamy pale skin.

 

  
Vayne did not think she would stay at the feast longer than she told her parents she would, she was sure to be scolded by her father or grounded either way, she was going to be in trouble. “Damn it” she muttered to herself, the sky above her was pitch black and she could tell it was passed midnight.  
As the only child to a wealthy Demacian couple, Vayne enjoyed an upbringing of privilege she got from her parents. She spent most of her time pandered in unsociable hobbies – reading, learning music, and passionately collecting the numerous insects found on their manor’s grounds. Her parents had traveled across Runeterra in their youth but settled in Demacia after Shauna’s birth because more than any place they’d found, Demacians looked out for one another. Her parents had often warned her about the dangers of the world and found it necessary to shelter Vayne, which is why it was rare she ever went out to a feast without the company of her parents. After a long conversation about how now she was sixteen years old and that means she should be allowed to go the midsummer feast it was only then she managed to convince her parents into letting her go. Before she had left the manor Vayne reassured her mother she would be back before midnight.

 

  
“Great, now they’ll never let me out again!” Vayne mumbled angrily under her breath as it increased from the immense running. After what seemed to another five minutes of running she finally managed to reach her manor. The manor was the ego of a typical Demacian noble laid out in brick; it was overly large and flashy to the point of intimidation. It lay on the tamed hill as if it had been dropped there from outer space, making no attempt to camouflage into the rest of the Demacian houses meters away.

  
“Ugh, they’re going to kill me!” the brown-haired girl groaned. The lights in the front of the manor were still on, her parents must have been waiting for her. Vayne decided to quietly run through the back door.

  
Stealthily Vayne began to approach the back kitchen door. She stood by one of the dim-lighted covered windows in the many other rooms, listening. It was silent. Perhaps her mother and father were waiting quietly for her to attempt to sneak in unnoticed? No, they’re not the type to do that. She listened intently to try to hear any breathing or whispering. She heard faint breathing and the sound of slight movement. Vayne reached for the doorknob until she stopped herself from turning it. “I don’t know how I will explain myself to them but…this doesn’t feel right,” she thought to herself before quietly opened the door.

  
She expected to see her parents open the lights once she opened the door and be waiting for her with an angry expression on their face. There was nothing. There were only the dark kitchen and silhouettes of tables and chairs reflecting from the moonlight outside on this summer night. Small light from the under the doorway in the next room caught the attention of the young Demacian girl. She could clearly see that under the doorway there was a shadow covering the side of under the doorway, which made the young girl gulp, they were waiting for her. Vayne slowly tiptoed into the kitchen, she knew she could not make any excuses this time for her late return, she would have to suffer the consequences for her foolish choices.

 

“They’ll probably ground me for two months or take away my books,” she thought.

 

  
Her brown eyes lingered for a moment before a thud sound and her father’s groaning could be heard from the other room. She stepped a little closer and there was a sweet metallic pungency to the air when she approached closer to the door. Vayne swallowed thickly as she stayed completely still for a whole three minutes.

 

  
_'Maybe a book fell over?'_

  
_It wouldn’t make that loud of a thud._

  
_‘It could have fallen on her father?'_

  
_But he wouldn’t have made that sound._

  
_'Maybe a vase fell over and spilled?’_

  
_Vases don’t make that strange smell_.

  
Every logical sense Vayne made up in her head never could explain any of that. There was never a logical answer. After building up enough courage, Vayne walked over and placed her hand on the doorknob to the next room. _'Maybe they’re trying to sleep?'_ she attempted to convince herself. No, they would stay awake until she got home.  
Vayne stopped midway into her sentence when a strong putrid metallic odor filled her nose. The odor was so strong and smelled so terrible that Vayne began to cough like there was no oxygen left. She raised her gaze up and her facial expression showed nothing less of pure horror.

 

  
There, stood the bloodied and battered corpses of her parents. She saw her mother lay on the floor with her abdomen opened up. Her intestines spewed onto the floor in pinkish-brown coils and her lower ribcage were twisted in such a way they were sticking out of her body like she had been impaled with them. As she looked down in disbelief and dismay the air took the aroma of a butcher shop. Her father laid on the other side of the room with multiple and large stab marks to the point his ribs and organs were visible and a ripped opened throat, his tongue stuck out through the large wound in his neck. There was blood everywhere. The odor and the visible sight of the crimson liquid made Vayne feel nauseous. That was not the worst part of it. A monster stood before the corpse of her father. The monster looked almost humanoid; it had a curvy feminine look to it, she looked mostly naked and covered in the blood of her parents. Her skin was a smooth light blue, with skin-tight blackish-purple material covering her legs, large breast, and arms down to her massive claws that could pierce through anything. There were also long dark purple lasher emerging from the demons back above her short light pink hair that had longer locks flowing down her chest and her long purple horns, the edge formed a sharp tip that in her father’s bloody chest.

 

  
The demons black and yellow eyes made contact with Vayne’s terrified brown eyes. She smiled wickedly at the terrified girl. Vayne screamed like there was no tomorrow, she attempted to turn and run from the monster. Unfortunately, the lashers that were used to kill her parents that wrapped itself around Vayne’s abdomen and tightened its grip. She turned to fight it but found herself dragging along the wooden floor as she lost her balance, drawing her closer to the monster. She thrashed against the demon, trying to pull herself free of her grasp. But the demon was stronger. Much stronger. She merely laughed at the girls' actions as Vayne tried putting distance between them. Vayne was now mere inches away from the demon. An unspeakably beautiful, horned woman stood.

 

  
"What do we have here? I didn’t know they had a daughter~”. The demon purred, her voice sounded seductive and full of venom. There was a hint of amusement found her tone.

 

  
"W-Who are you....and what are you doing in my house? W-what did you do to my parent?!" Vayne asked stuttering frightenedly and in tears.

 

 

The demon laughed in an unexpectedly high pitched tone. "Why I'm Evelynn; the widow maker, dearie!" She introduced, her smile never fading from her pink plump lips. "My my, It’s a blessing I haven’t left yet or else I wouldn’t have known they had such a cute daughter~" She stated as her yellow eyes ran over Vayne’s young body. Vayne attempted to move her arms to get away from the monster, but Evelynn only tighten the grip causing pain to her lower ribs.

  
"Y-you, murderer! Get out and go die in the void, you repulsive pedophile!!" Vayne bickered at the demon furiously. The purple demon merely raised an eyebrow and her wicked smile grew bigger.

 

"Pedophile? That’s a first~" her words rolled off her tongue in such amusement that she burst out into a fit of laughter, the laughter echoed throughout the room and made Vayne grow more fearful. " I've been hunting for a long time and have had my share of the torment of younger victims but being called a pedophile…you’re the first." She laughed loudly. “Hmm, I wonder what else you’re a first for~” Evelynn purred before licking her lips. Vayne faces creased up in confusion. A first for what else? The purple demon tightened its grip harder on the young girls' abdomen.

 

  
She couldn't breathe, it felt as if the pain was choking her. Her heart was racing and all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for someone to save her. But no one would no one was there. A choked cry for help forced itself up her throat, and she felt tears run down her cheek. It seemed as if this was the end of the road for her. The pain increased and it became unbearable for Vayne. Pain shot up through her ribs, and she heard the snap of bone. Searing fiery bursts pulsated around her ribs, intensifying with each rib that broke, jarring and brutal. Every second that passed the pain intensified, the bloody muscle quivered, and Vayne screams grew louder.

 

  
"Stop!" the young girl begged as she tried pulling herself free once more.

 

"Why? You look so beautiful when you’re begging." The demon replied in arousal, her tone sounding like she was finding Vayne pain a turn on. She pulled the trembling girl closer. Vayne tried thrashing against her grip, doing anything to get away from that monster. She could feel Evelynn claws snake around her waist, stopping just under her bellybutton. "Very beautiful pain” She whispered. Evelynn pressed her claw harder on Vayne stomach causing blood to drip from a newly cut wound. Evelynn pulled her claw away for a moment before coming back down harder and slashing Vayne pale skin. Vayne let out a blood-curdling scream. The girls' skin was stained with blood and gashed in several places; driven above her bellybutton by a downward slashing of Evelynn sharp claws. Evelynn brought her blood-covered claws to her lips and licked it seductively, “Mmm, Everyone's pain tastes different. Yours taste sweet~” she moaned. Vayne brown eyes stared up at the ceiling as her body was paralyzed in pain. She could hear the sounds of Evelynn breathing faster and stopped moving. Vayne could feel her heart in her throat as she looked down to see the demon opening her mouth to expose razor-sharp teeth. Vayne knew this torment will never end.

 

Before she could scream or beg Evelynn sunk her sharp teeth into Vayne right shoulder. Vayne mouth flung open as her brown eyes widened in shock. Vayne body felt numb and cold for a moment, but she was drawn back to the pain as the demon ripped a chunk of her flesh out of her shoulder. The Demacian screamed in pain as blood gushed from her open wound and stained the white simple gown she wore to the feast. The demon released the lasher and watched as the Demacian placed one around her broken ribs and another on the wound on her shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding and pain. The lashers now hovered over Vayne body and began to tear through her bloodied clothing, cutting her more along each tear to look over the girls inviting injured body. Tears stained her cheeks as Vayne tried to crawl near the door. Evelynn grinned sadistically as she watched the girls delicious dark red blood gild down her exposed pale figure. "In the shadow isles, torturing your food was the way to bring about extra flavor in their souls or meat, I use every part of their torment. Nothing is wasted." The succubus giggled seductively.

 

Vayne didn’t bother to pay her any attention as she continued to sob in pain and attempt to crawl away. But as Evelynn grew closer Vayne terror increased. Before Vayne could move the succubus lasher grabbed the young Demacian and pulled the girl closer to her until their lips smashed hard against each other. Vayne was shocked by this action, she tried to pull her head back. However, Evelynn kept a tight grip on the girl and pressed her mouth harder on the girl's mouth in order to deepen the kiss. Evelynn tongue licks the front of the girls' lips to try to enter Vayne mouth. Vayne refuses entry. In response, the succubus bites hard and enough to draw blood on the poor girls' lips causing her to yelp into the kiss. Evelynn takes this opportunity to shove her tongue in Vayne mouth. Vayne gags by the sudden intrusion in her mouth that managed to reach down to her throat. As the kiss went on, the succubus saw this opportunity to grope Vayne’s B-cup breast. Vayne had no idea how long this kiss went on for, but she knew she couldn’t take it any longer. The Demacian felt as if her lungs were being blocked by the succubus’s tongue. As if there was just less space in them for the air. The fact that it was already difficult to breathe due the numerous ribs that have been broken by this demon earlier did not help.

  
_“why can't I breathe? Why was it so hard? I can’t stay conscious for long.”_

  
After what seemed like an eternity, Evelynn had finally let go and her long tongue pulled out of the girl's throat, her tongue had to have been a foot long. The front of Evelynn tongue licked the bottom of Vayne blood-covered lips. Vayne took sharps to gasp of breath once and began to breathe heavy.

  
“Ohh la la was that your first kiss? You taste vanilla.”

  
Evelynn lasher wrapped itself around Vayne arm and pulled her to the other side of the room near her parent's corpses harshly. She stretched her wound in the process causing fresh blood to pour down Vayne already bloodied body and making her scream more. " Scream! It makes it better." She said as she bent down and got on top of Vayne body.

 

Vayne wanted to push the succubus away but she dared not to touch her thinking the succubus might hurt her again. Evelynn’s yellow eyes stared down at the girls bloodied and beaten figure, enjoying the torment. Quickly, she ripped away at the last bit of clothing Vayne had on, leaving her fully naked to the view of the widow maker. “What a nice body you have, it’s a shame it’ll be ruined by the time we’re done.” Evelynn chuckled darkly.

  
"You’re a virgin? Lucky me~”

  
Evelynn’s claws reached down and started to tear at her own clothing. Vayne brown eyes followed her claws widening in horror as she realized what the widow maker was going to do. The Demacian tried getting away but Evelynn held her down.

 

" First time being tortured? Don't worry love, I'll do everything." She chuckled and pulled out a large hard member, it looked big enough to tear her vaginal area. Vayne emotions shifter wildly, first confusion, then shock, and then to horror. Was this demon not a woman? Under her large shaft was Evelynn’s cunt, so she was a woman. Though she had heard that succubus do change their sex organs to better fit what they intend to do with their victims by sexual means. That didn’t matter what gender the succubus was, what mattered that the succubus was going to violate her. Vayne tried closing her legs but merely forced them open with no effort. “Naughty Naughty, that earns you a broken leg~” she stated giggling.

 

  
“Please don’t-“ before Vayne could finish her sentence, Evelynn lasher twisted Vayne’s right leg till she heard a snap and the girl began to cry in agony. “my favorite kind of music~” Evelynn whispered as she positioned herself between Vayne’s legs .

 

"No! P-Please don't." the girl cried loudly, pleading with the widow maker.  
"Nothing personal, I just need you to suffer horribly." She cited in a humorous tone, Evelynn aligned her member near Vayne vaginal opening, bobbing at her entrance. Evelynn noticed that the girl hadn’t lubricated.

  
“Hmm, dry as a bone. Yes, you’re going to be in a lot of pain~” Evelynn slurred before pushing in hard. Vayne screamed in pain as Evelynn forced herself inside her causing Vayne hymen to break, blood was beginning to leak from her cunt. Only a part of it managed to get inside of Vayne before Evelynn found it difficult to push herself in further inside. “You’re so tight, I can’t seem to fit the whole thing inside~” The succubus moaned before letting out a snicker.  
“It hurts! Pull out!” Vayne begged as she began to sob harder. Tears were coming down her face at a faster rate.

  
“Push-in? Okay!” Evelynn laughed manically. She thrust in with full force, opening the girl too quickly. Vayne screamed in. pain as she tried wiggling away but the lasher held onto her small body tightly.

 

Evelynn wasted no time in fucking her cunt. She didn't bother waiting for Vayne to adjust. Evelynn fucked her roughly, forcefully taking her virginity to the point that blood from her stretched cunt was dripping onto the floor. Vayne’s fingers scratched against the wooden floor as her body was rocking violently against the bloodied floor. She screamed in distress, her body shook with discomfort as the succubus raised one her claws to caress Vayne’s bruised breast as she fondled her own. The Demacian gave Evelynn a sickening growl as the succubus pinched the girl's nipples.

 

"Stop touching me," Vayne murmured at the succubus irately.

 

Evelynn looked up at the girl before looking down at her breast. " your mouths say no, but your bodies say "flay me alive”," Evelynn laughed mockingly at her as she began fucking the girl harder. Vayne winced in pain, she may have been dry but the blood pouring from her abused cunt was the only lubrication she had, she felt like Evelynn’s monstrous member was stabbing into her. Vayne watched as the widow maker opened her mouth up once more. The brown hair girl tried to move her only unbroken leg, but she knew if she tried to kick the demon it’d only result in another broken leg. Evelynn quickly moved down and sunk her teeth into Vayne other shoulder causing her to scream piercingly. The Succubus pulled back as she tore a chunk of Vayne flesh between her sharp teeth.

 

Vayne voice box was becoming sore from all the screaming she was doing. Blood was pouring at a faster rate and the burning pain she felt in her shoulder was like that of being on fire, it was too much for her to handle. Vayne could hear the succubus moan loudly as she was chewing on the girl's flesh. "Hurting is yummy," she remarked as she forced her curvy hips faster into the Demacian. Evelynn’s assault felt like forever. Evelynn leans forward and opens her mouth, snapping it shut an inch away from Vayne face. She shrieks in fear and Evelynn repeats the action. Every time Evelynn’s snaps her mouth near Vayne face she makes it seem like the next time she does it she will bite Vayne. Vayne panics by how close the succubus is near her face and attempts to push her away. Unfortunately, Evelynn’s lasher is much faster than Vayne and stabs through both of her hands, pinning them to the wooden floor. The sharp pain rushes through Vayne body, though she did not scream. The pain intensified by each thrust of Evelynn’s hips making the lasher move around inside Vayne’s hand, causing the stab wound to increase in size.

 

  
"Awww, you thought you were getting lucky!" the demon cooed mockingly as she grabbed onto Vayne hips with both claws raping her harder and faster. She could feel Eve’s member swell with anticipation. Vayne was losing blood at an alarming rate. The blood poured out as if in slow motion. It came as a red fountain to spread over the already blood-covered room, the Demacian was struggling to stay conscious, pulse thread and weakening. Her skin went as paler than it was before, she knew she was passing out. Evelynn caught sight of this and reacted. “Oh no, you don’t!” She said grinning before she leaned closer to the girl figure and blew into the girls face. Pink smoke appeared from the widow makers mouth and made its way into the girl's mouth. Vayne awakes without warning, her eyes flung wide open. Seconds ago she was about to pass out and now she was wide awake.

 

  
Evelynn forcefully grabs the girls face and forces her to look straight at her. “Look at me! I won’t let you pass out just yet!” she snarled.

 

  
Evelynn was groaning and tilting her head back in pleasure. The pleasure built inside her as sloppy sounds of her thrusts mixed with the blood leaking from Vayne’s cunt could be heard, it made a strange sloshing sound. "No! Please S-Stop!" Vayne cried out as pain flared through her body.

"I love it when you talk dirty. 'No! Please! Stop!'": Evelynn laughs mimicking Vayne in a mocking tone.

  
The Succubus moaned loudly as she thrust deep inside Vayne with each thrust. She leaned down to get a better position, she was clearly getting off on Vayne’s pain and licking her lips hungrily.

Eve’s member throbbed against Vayne’s tight walls, signally she was close to release. She threw her head back and moaned loudly before clenching her teeth together and thrusting her member in one last time. Evelynn went as deep as she could as she came inside, The cum released inside of Vayne burned her badly. Vayne screamed loudly, it felt as if she was being burned alive from the inside. Evelynn still thrust a few more time slowly before pulling out fully, her member was covered in the girl's blood. Her lustful smile was still visible on her lips. Evelynn pulled the lasher out of the girl's hands as well, which caused Vayne to grunt in discomfort.

  
Vayne laid paralyzed in pain, Evelynn was still on top of her. Was she going to die?  
One of Evelynn lashers wrapped itself around Vayne neck and forced her to lay on her stomach, she was terrified by what the succubus was going to do next. The Demacian raised her bloodshot brown eyes to see both of her parent's corpses now facing her, her father's eyes were still open, still staring at her.

 

  
“It’s a shame I killed your parents before you got here. If I had kept them alive I would have done this to you in front of them,” Evelynn started licking her lips hungrily at the injured girl in front of her. “Oh, if only I could have seen their faces”.

 

  
The monster kneeled behind Vayne and brought the girl onto her hands and knees. She pressed the tip of her member against the girl's asshole. Vayne eyes widen in horror when she realized what the succubus was about to do.

  
“P-please don’t do this,” Vayne begged weakly.

  
“We're done when I'm done," She grinned evilly before thrusting her member inside of Vayne asshole.

  
Her member fills Vayne’s ass up completely, stretching her. Evelynn thrust inside immediately, she wouldn’t let the girl adjust. She wanted to see the girl in pain. Evelynn thrust at a faster pace than before. Vayne began to cry and sob and beg for mercy, but all her pleas fall on deaf ears. Evelynn slams into her with brutal speed and force, lewd, wet noises filling the air. The abuse she was taking caused her hole to begin to bleed, it only made it easier for Evelynn to carry out the assault.

 

  
The lasher begins to tug at Vayne arms, Evelynn aggressively pulls her brown hair back and forces her to look into the direction of her father's corpse. Vayne eyes widen in horror, she tries to shut her eyes but Evelynn claws force her eyelids open.

 

  
“Look, your father is watching you get raped” Evelynn whispered in her ear before she let out a giggle. Vayne’s father's dead eyes were staring into Vayne’s brown eyes. He was dead but still staring. Watching his daughter gets violated by a sadistic demon. Evelynn thrust harder into the girl's tight asshole, it was even tighter than her cunt. Vayne breathing increased rapidly. “Father….?” She managed to croak through the immense pain. Her parents were right in front of her, watching her. The last thought of her parents would be that she was getting raped by a succubus while her parents were decaying three feet away. Vayne couldn’t take it anymore, she cried as if her mind was being tattered from the inside. Emotional pain flowed out of her every pore. From her mouth came a cry from so raw that it torn through the echoes of the mansion. She clawed at the wooden floor so that her violent shaking would not cause her to faint and from her eyes came a thicker flow of tears than she had cried over anything else.

  
“Come on, let's see those tears," Evelynn moaned thrusting faster into her.  
It was more than crying, it was the kind of forsaken sobbing that comes from a person drained of all hope. Vayne had no hope left. That aroused Evelynn even more, she was on the brink of an orgasm.

  
Tears stream down the girl's cheeks as the widow maker violently thrusts, she shoves herself as deep as she can inside of Vayne’s ass.

  
"Yes... Yes...!" she moaned loudly.  
The girl felt the succubus pulsing and moaning before cumming inside her. The Demacians stomach tightens and she moans, feeling disgusted as she feel the succubus cum burn her insides once more, all her muscles loosen off, leaving her almost like some sort of rag doll. Vayne gasped in pain, but she did not scream, much to the disappointment of Evelynn.

  
Evelynn licked the tears from Vayne’s face before pulling out and standing up. Evelynn stares down at the Demacians abused body in satisfaction, she playfully kicked the girl's unmoving body. She wasn’t dead but was she playing dead? No, she was broken. Tears were still flowing down the girls face like a waterfall and blood was still leaking from her cunt. There were trickles of blood leaking from her asshole but not as much as her cunt.

  
"Was it as good for you as it was for me?” Evelynn asked mockingly. There was no response “No? Too bad!" Evelynn laughed maniacally.

  
Before disappearing, the demon looked down at the young girl and flashed her a terrible, lustful smile. The darkness consumed Evelynn until she disappeared entirely.

“Goodbye love…”.

  
The tattered girl laid on the floor for a moment. She finally managed to crawl to her mother’s corpse, despite being still in a lot of pain. Vayne tried to brush the bloody hair out of her mother’s eyes, but that haunting smile lingered in her mind, growing and consuming her. Even as she shakily smoothed her father’s eyelids closed – his mouth still agape, frozen in his last horrific moments of confusion – the demon’s smile seeped through her thoughts.

  
The whole world had vanished for Vayne, now there was only pain enough to break her, pain enough to change her beyond recognition. It was a smile that would fill Shauna’s veins with hatred for the rest of her days.

**Author's Note:**

> I did say it would be brutal if you need therapy, then oh well.How y'all like it or not like it? tell me below and Have a lovely day :).


End file.
